Mario Kart Network/Special Cup
Special Cup is the 5th of the five Nitro Cups for Mario Kart Network, featuring four stages. Courses Shy Guy City TBA Soda Pop Skyline Soda Pop Skyline is a city based course taking place at nighttime. The city itself is filled to the brim with neon-lit billboards and advertisements. A majority of the tall skyscrapers themselves are actually large and tall glasses filled with a colorful arrangement of brightly colored soda. Some of the glasses have ice cubes, sugar coated rims, fruit, and mini umbrellas at the top. Onto the course itself, the track is actually in a figure 8 shape with a suspended highway high above ground level making up most of the track. The highway is super congested with traffic, making it difficult to avoid. The only way to bypass parts of these traffics is to drive off some of the ramps placed on some of the cars, some of them having gliding ramps as well. After the highway, drivers pass through a tunnel still with traffic as they make way into a parking lot into a mall. The drivers then have to drive upwards various escalators on anti-gravity into a large opened area where they then glide back into the traffic heavy highway and back at the start of the course, much like Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii. Bowser's Castle Bowser's Castle this time around is a one-lap course divided by three sections, or in this case levels/floors, to be exact. The first level starts off with an area similar to Mario Kart 7's beginning with Bowser's Castle in which drivers immediately glide into the entrance of Bowser's Castle, once again depicted as Bowser's mouth. The starting area is surrounded by castle walls and a moat of lava, meaning that drivers do not come back here much like Maka Wuhu in Mario Kart 7. Drivers are immediately greeted with an metallic Audio-Animatronic Bowser that shoots out fireballs from its mouth and its hands much like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii. Drivers then glide pass a pool of lava with lava spouts into either a wall to the left or the right in which anti-gravity is activated. The walls then go around the animatronic in which the walls merge and form into a regular path. The path then reaches into a hallway with two parallel paths. There are Thwomps on these paths that make the hallway wave which makes use of performing stunts. At the end of the hallway is an exit to the outside, also depicted as a more neon-lit Bowser's mouth marking the entrance of the second level. At the start of the second level, drivers glide into a more circuit-based area. This second level goes around the outside walls of Bowser's Castle and revealing spectacular panoramic views of Neo Bowser City similar to Mario Kart 7. Throughout most of the circuit, drivers glide pass by buildings and airships while avoiding Bullet Bills, Banzai Bills, and King Bills all while avoiding lightning strikes as Neo Bowser City is under a thunderstorm. Near the end of the circuit, drivers go into a tunnel going upwards to the third level using anti-gravity passing through the thunderstorm. At the end of the tunnel is the entrance to the third level, also marked by Bowser's mouth with LED lights sparkled all over. The third and final level of Bowser's Castle takes place on the top of the castle past the top of the thunderstorm, revealing a very brightly-lighted Bowser-themed amusement park, very similar to World Bowser in Super Mario 3D World with fireworks in the shape of Bowser lighting the starry night sky. The track becomes a rainbow paneled road very similar to Mario Kart 8's remake of N64 Rainbow Road. The track then follows through and along a series of attractions including a roller coaster, a ferris wheel, a carousel, and bumper cars, among various other rides. The drivers then glide into the highest tower of Bowser's Castle into the final part of the entire course. The last part is a darkened red carpeted hallway that leads into Bowser's throne room. Bowser's throne is elevated above another Bowser's mouth into a pitch-black room which marks the end of the entire course. Beyond that point, it is shown that drivers are actually blasted out of Bowser's Castle entirely and are seen gliding across the starry night sky with a sea of clouds at the bottom and a full moon in the background for the remainder of the time. Rainbow Road This Rainbow Road will be a one-lap course with five sections instead of the usual three. The theme for this Rainbow Road will use the theme from Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and Mario Kart 7. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Network